jackassfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Tremaine
Jeffery James "Jeff" Tremaine (born September 4, 1966) is an American film and television producer/director, and, along with Johnny Knoxville and Spike Jonze, one of the creators of MTV's Jackass. He directed Jackass: The Movie, Jackass Number Two, Jackass 3D, and Jackass spinoff Wildboyz. Tremaine is the former editor of Big Brother Magazine and a former art director of the influential BMX magazine GO as well as a former professional BMX rider. Jeff was the executive producer on the MTV reality series Rob and Big and now works as the executive producer of Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory, Ridiculousness, and Nitro Circus. Early life He graduated from Walt Whitman High School in Bethesda, Maryland in 1985. Jeff also attended Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri, graduating in 1989 with a degree in Fine Art. While attending Washington University, Jeff was a member of the Sigma Nu fraternity. In 1989/90, Tremaine fronted the short-lived band Milk along with Lewman (guitar), Jenkins (bass), and BMX rider R.L. Osborn (drums). Milk achieved worldwide cult status among skateboarders when “The Knife Song” was used on Jason Lee’s skate section in the landmark Blind video, Video Days (the song was later reused as a snippet in Jackass: The Movie during the “Rental Car-Crash Derby”). His brother David Tremaine was the principal at Hayfield Secondary School in Alexandria, VA. He passed away June 16, 2014. Career Using his formal background in graphic design, Tremaine took a job as the art and editorial editor at Big Brother magazine in 1992. During this time Tremaine came in contact with some of the more colorful personalities in the skateboarding world, including Dave Carnie, Chris Pontius, and later Steve-O at a Big Brother party. Tremaine also worked at Big Brother with future Jackass and Wildboyz crew members Dimitry Elyashkevich and Rick Kosick. Together with Dave Carnie and Johnny Knoxville, with material submitted by Bam Margera, the Big Brother group created a television series based on Knoxville's Big Brother video skits and Tremaine's longtime friend and music video/film director Spike Jonze submitted the pilot to various networks. After a bidding war between Comedy Central and MTV, Jackass was picked up by MTV with Jeff as the director. Following the ending of the Jackass television series and a successful major motion picture, Tremaine joined Jackass alums Chris Pontius, Steve-O, Dimitry Elyashkevich, and Rick Kosick in the Jackass spin-off Wildboyz. Tremaine is also an artist, who creates large, 3D works of art. On JackassWorld.com it is quoted that Tremaine would: "spackle a sheet of plywood with papier-mâchéd beer labels, birdseed, sand, moss, or whatever other material he could get his hands on, and then paint a pretty picture on top of the whole textured mess." Many of his paintings were used on snowboards and skateboards. In 2009, it was announced that Tremaine would be directing the third sequel to Jackass, titled Jackass 3D. It was filmed in 3D starting in January 2010. The whole cast of the previous movies returned. Tremaine is also working with The Dudesons, described as "the Jackasses of Finland" who moved to the United States for their MTV series called "Dudesons in America". Filmography ; Television * Jackass (TV series) (MTV, 2000–2002) * Jackassworld.com: 24 Hour Takeover (MTV Special, 2008) * Nitro Circus (MTV, 2007–2009) * Wildboyz (MTV, 2003–2006) * Steve-O: Demise and Rise (MTV Special, 2009) * Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory * 24 Hours with... (ITV, 2006) * The Dudesons in America (MTV,2010) {Co-Executive Producer} * ESPN's "30 for 30" The Birth of Big Air (2010) {Director} ; Film * Jackass: The Movie (2002) - Himself, {Producer}, {Director}, {Concepts By} * Jackass Number Two (2006) * Jackass 2.5 (2007) * Jackass 3D (2010) * Jackass 3.5 (2011) * Nitro Circus 3D (2011) References External links * ru:Джеффри Джеймс Тремейн